


I will survive, even if I lose what I care about

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: AOT week 2k17 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: What happens when Eren's two best friends in the whole world die?





	I will survive, even if I lose what I care about

**Author's Note:**

> AOT week, day one submission. This takes place in an alternate timeline to the main one.

This couldn't be happening. That blood could not be raining down from above. They couldn't be gone. It had to be some sort of nightmare. These where the wishes and desires Eren felt as he watched Mikasa and Armin get devoured. Nothing felt like it mattered. Emptiness set over the brunet as the reality of the situation set in. Nothing mattered now. No one was left in his life. No family to return to or to look to for comfort after the nightmares. But more nightmares to be had. This was no nightmare, reality was far more cruel than any nightmare could bed at this point, nightmares would always come to an end, reality did not end until one had taken their last breath and ventured into the great unknown. This was one of those times, he knew it. Times where reality became worse than one's worst nightmares.

"Armin! Mikasa!" Tear felt hollers for his friends, desperately trying to prove himself wrong, the only thing Eren Yeager could do at this point. Without family, what reason could one possibly live for? A fear greater than any fear he held had come to pass. Eren Yeager was all alone. Fate sealed, the brunet was doomed to die alone. The loneliness, it was unimaginable. Even just moments after the others had perished, he never had anything less those two before, and now he had no one. He had not a soul in the world, his friends where gone, no, his family was gone, dead and all gone. They where never coming back, never.

How easy it would be just to give in and die. How quick it would be to see his family once again. How happy he would be to see them....

_**NO!** _

It would not end this way, could not. There was work to be done, vengeance to be had. Titans to slaughter like the animals they where. A new course of anger and hatred ran through Eren's veins. Instinct took over as logic went out the window. His thumb raced it's way to his mouth as he jumped from the roof he was on, other cadets watching him in his grief stricken rage as he appeared to be about to commit suicide, that is when his thumb was pierced by his teeth, and lighting flashed.

Gone was Eren Yeager, in the space formerly occupied by the cadet, stood a menacing Titan. A roar of hatred rang, and the assault began. Other Titans where ripped in half by the powerful new Titan. Napes of necks bitten, domination of the formerly unbeatable race. What remained of the 104th from when the attack on Trost watched on in horror as a monstrous Yeager was ripping through the assailants of humanity one by pathetic one. Nothing could stop him, his rampage would not be ended. Not prematurely, or so he thought.

With the time bought by the new Eren's rampage, the survivors where able to refuel their gear and begin a retreat, however, one had to be saved. Down Eren had gone, to many titans biting onto the brunet was going to end him. A fearless charge led by jean Kirschtein rescued the male. As he was carried up the walls on the back of Reiner Braun, one thought went through his head over and over again, the one thought he had placed in Mikasa's head many, many years before.

" _This world is cruel, the only way to survive is to fight and win. The world is curel, so fight, Fight, FIGHT!!!!_ "

"Armin, Mikasa...." Mumbling became the only thing Eren could do. "I promise I will survive, and fight, and end the titans, no matter what. Even if i lose what I care about, i'll make sure it won't happen to anyone else, and I'll see the ocean, for you guys....." Consciousness lost, soon a trial would begin, and many adventures would follow.

 


End file.
